


Sort of Like a Team

by StormLeviosa



Series: Batfam Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Batfam Week, Batfam Week 2020, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Batman needs friends, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Robin, Family Fluff, Gen, Meeting the Justice League, he loves his kid so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormLeviosa/pseuds/StormLeviosa
Summary: Batman didn't intend to join the Justice League but he has a kid now and he'd do anything if it made Dick happy, even make some new friends.
Series: Batfam Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658641
Comments: 7
Kudos: 305
Collections: Tales from the Cave





	Sort of Like a Team

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for Day 1 of Batfam Week (prompt was 'meeting the Justice League').  
> It's fairly self explanatory I think.  
> Let me know what you think!

Batman didn’t mean to join the Justice League. He was still convinced that ‘Batman works alone’ and didn’t need backup. Gotham had a solid ‘no metas in Gotham’ rule. Batman enforced it. He wasn’t a fan of aliens either. But Dick loved the other heroes, and Dick had been through so much, and Bruce wanted him to be happy. (It absolutely was not because Batman was lonely and needed friends. Dick lies). **  
**

So, he joined the Justice League even though he didn’t want to. That was stage 1 of his plan. He remained unequivocally himself, brooding and solemn and stoic, but he went to meetings and helped them out occasionally. They never came to Gotham. They didn’t need to. Still, they learnt to trust him and one by one they showed their true faces even though Batman never did. That was stage 2.

He invited Clark Kent to interview him and Dick. As Bruce Wayne, of course. Clark had no idea he was actually talking to Batman. Dick had no idea he was actually talking to Superman. That was stage 3.

Robin happened and it threw all of Batman’s plans into disarray because now he had a sidekick to watch out for. He took less monitor duty at the watchtower and reassessed. The Justice League were safe. Ish. They were safer than Gotham, probably. Dick would be safe at the watchtower with him. Safer than running round Gotham alone.

He took Robin to the watchtower.

… He should never have taken Robin to the watchtower.

It took approximately half an hour for anyone to realise there was a kid. It only happened because Bruce took his eyes off Dick for 2 minutes, he swears. How did he get into trouble in 2 minutes? In any case, it’s Superman that discovered him raiding the kitchen for a snack and sounded the alarm. Superman could be remarkably dim sometimes. Batman found them still in the kitchen moments later, after the panic of ‘where did the small child go? I’m meant to be his guardian. How did I lose him?’ had worn off. Robin was regaling him with the story of Robin’s latest epic takedown (with no help from Batman of course; Robin’s too good to need help from Batman) and Superman, Clark, was grinning without an adult’s condescension. That was something Bruce, for all his trying to treat Dick like a partner, had yet to achieve. Clark smiled like Dick’s story was the greatest he’d ever heard, and Bruce was a parent now and Bruce liked people who liked his kid. Batman gave him his identity.

That was not stage 4.

Robin met the others one at a time, under less stressful, more organised, circumstances. The Flash had a nephew not much older than Dick and socialising is good for children, even if they’re crazy-talented children who dress up in flashy costumes at night to catch criminals. He met Diana, Wonder Woman (but shush, Dick, no one’s meant to know) at a gala along with various other rich and famous figures. (It was also the first time he met Lex Luther. Dick didn’t like Lex Luther. Lex Luther didn’t like Dick.) Green Arrow tracked gunrunners into Gotham and refused to leave until he was sure Batman had got them. Robin took offense. He picked an island vacation/training mission to meet Aquaman; the warm waters and promise of ice cream later kept it low-key. That was stage 5.

Superman was still Robin’s favourite.

They all thought Robin was charming and sweet and bright as the stars in the sky. They didn’t know about the heart attacks he gave Alfred as he swung from the chandeliers and jumped from trees without an ounce of fear, the pranks he pulled when he thought Bruce was being unfair, the mess he made the few times he tried to cook for him or Alfred on father’s day or Alfred’s few days off. He tried to tell them. They didn’t believe him. (They would believe him one day, far in the future, after Dick had grown up and there had been 2, 3, 4, more Robins who were all just as chaotic and just as heart-attack-inducing, after they’d been jump-scared one too many times or on the receiving end of a family-wide prank of the entire Justice League. They would wish they’d believed him sooner.)


End file.
